Macy Misa is Not a Con
by dreamingofwarwickave
Summary: Macy Misa is not a con. She is however Nick Lucas' best friend & while she insist she's not a con, Nick notices how absolutely sexy she is. And now she's Nick Lucas' fake girlfriend. She is still not a con.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Umm so this is m first time writing any thing. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Macy Misa is not a con. She _is _however Nick Lucas' best friend & while she insist she's _not_ a con, Nick notices how absolutely sexy she is. And now she's Nick Lucas' fake girlfriend. She is still not a con.

* * *

Nick was sitting in the atrium minding his own business when Julie showed up. Flirting and touching his leg and giggling annoyingly and singing a Jonas song in an awkward mid soprano range that made him want to bash his guitar over her head…twice. Then in walked his angel. In a plaid skirt (that he's sure wasn't that short before) and a form fitting blouse that had the top two buttons open at the top showing a delicious bit of skin that seemed to glisten and two open at the bottom making her look a bit more casual.

"Hey Nick. You ready to go?" She asked smiling sweetly and planting herself on his knee. Macy was issuing a challenge to Julie. And was daring her to accept it. She peck him on the cheek softly and stood to help him pack up.

"Aw Nicky do you have to go?" Julie asked.

"Um Yeah." He said packing up his guitar and shoving his sheet music into his bag at an almost inhuman speed. MACY WAS GIVING HIM AN OUT.

"Come on Nick." Macy said with what Nick could only guess was a bedroom voice and tugged on his hand.

"I'm coming Mace. You're the one who took forever changing." He quipped.

"Not that taking extra time makes you look any better Misa." Julie snapped.

Macys bravado began to fade as she tugged on her shirt and made to button one of her bottom buttons.

"Hey don't you dare." Nick said softly but loud enough for Julie to hear him. He stepped closer to her so she was slightly pressed against him and he could wrap his arms around her.

"I love this about you." He whispered trailing his thumb across the patch of skin her v-neck collar showcased. "Its sexy."

Macy blushed and smiled up at him cutely.

"Wait you two are dating? Like each other?"

"Yes each other." Macy answered. "Come on Nick I've got Pre-Cal homework that's just calling your name." She said wrapping her dainty little fingers around his and moving towards the door added an extra swish to her hips.

"Nick what does she have that I don't?" Julie whined.

"Class, talent, great convo, lack of and STD among other things. Now please please leave me alone." Nick waked out the door pulling Macy behind him.

* * *

"You do realize that she's gonna tell everyone at school that we're dating. I'm sorry Nick. I just saw you getting that panicky look on your face and thought I'd help." Macy said as they waked to Nicks car.

"Macy…"

"Plus Julie gets on my nerves. She's been so mean ever since I beat her in cross country I mean she stole Aaron from me."

"Macy…"

"And I just wanted to take something from her too. Anyway I'm sorry. Really super a lot sorry. I'm…"

Nick put his hand over her mouth to stop the incessant flow of apologies.

"Macy I think you're brilliant. I can't thank you enough. Although I do have to say that the rumor mill is gonna get going. We'll be all over TMZ by tomorrow." Nick said removing his hand from her mouth.

"Oh sorry Nick I…"

"Stop apologizing. Why don't you and I take this as far as it will go. Then if it gets uncomfortable or you find someone you like better we'll "Break-Up" and just say we'd become more like friends than a couple. Macy this could be what I've been looking for. A way to get all of those girls off my back. Will you do it?" He asked hopefully. By this time they had already reached the car and were standing by the passenger side.

"Umm…"

"Please…"He begged pouting slightly.

"Oh fine. But wait we have to act like couple all the time. Nick people are watching you all the time. And are we gonna tell your family?" She asked.

"I had realized that and I don't think I mind. We have to fool them too. Joe will let slip to Stella who will freak and text it to ever5yone she knows…And Kevin will let it slip to everyone else. Its safer if we keep this between us." He said opening her door for her.

Climbing into the drivers seat Nick started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot going toward her house.


	2. Stella knowsAs does the whole World

Chapter 2

"MACY CAMILLE MISA YOU WAKE UP THIS MINIUTE!!"

Macy groaned. It was early Saturday morning and Stella had apparently found her emergency key. She had also, apparently, found out about Macy and Nick.

"Stella. So nice to see you. How's life?" Macy asked from under her covers.

"Oh you know." She began. Settling herself on the edge of Macy's bed. "Same old same old. Joe ruined a pair of pants. Mom is dating this dude that's a plumber who smells all the time. I'm redecorating my room. Oh. Yeah. There's one more thing. MY BEST FRIEND FORGOT TO MENTION TO ME THAT SHE'S DATING MY BOYFRIENDS YOUNGER BROTHER!!!" Stella shrieked.

Macy was pretty sure at this moment that someone was going to call the cops because of all the screaming.

"Stella calm down. Seriously it happened about two days ago. Neither of us were very sure of what was going on so we decided not to say anything until we knew for sure that we are a 'we'". Macy said.

"Yeah well the National Inquirer, TMZ, E! News, The Hollywood Times, page 6, yes page 6, Bop, Teen Weekly, Twist, Seventeen, Glamour and Cosmo, have all got an article about you and Nick and about how you guys are the new power couple. Page 6 says that you two are moving in together?" Stella said pulling all aforementioned publications out of her bag and throwing them on Macy's desk.

"Are you done?" Macy asked still buried under her covers.

"For the moment. Now tell me how it happened." Stella said hopping up onto the bed with Macy. "I want to know everything."

Macy peaked out from under her blankets and smiled.

"First we aren't moving in together. I mean I'm not even seventeen yet. Second yes we are together but it only just happened." Macy said.

Stella grinned.

"Well." She prodded poking Macy lightly. "How'd you guys end up admitting it?"

Macy smiled. Her and Nick had discussed this last night over pizza and had perfected their story.

"I needed help with my chemistry homework so I called him. He offered to come over so we could get it done together. So we were working on our homework and his stomach growled. So I got up and made us some pasta. Then we cleaned the dishes together and he made us some really awesome chocolate something and I got some on my cheek. He leaned over to wipe it of with the napkin but I wasn't paying attention so I turned my head. He was looking right at me." Stella squealed in excitement.

"And he told me I was beautiful. And I looked away. He made me look at him again and asked me if he could kiss me. I nodded so he did then he asked me after we kissed a little more if I would be his girlfriend." Macy finished burying her face in her pillow to hide her blush.

"HOW CUTE!!!" Stella said hugging her best friend.

"Yup" Macy said quietly silently wishing they really had kissed.

"Come on get dressed and we'll go over there. The boys are going to Frankie's soccer game today we'll go with." Stella said practically skipping into Macys closet after Macy had showered. "Here wear these" Stella tossed a pair of jeans at Macy. "OH and this." Stella tossed a cute top and vest set at Macy.

Macy topped the outfit off with her black converse and her plain black tote into which she put her phone her iPod her camera and the notebook she bought for Nick.

Today was gonna be interesting.

* * *

"Hi." Nick said upon opening the door for Macy and Stella.

"Hi." Macy replied. She kept her eyes off of him and focused on the rip in the bottom of his jeans.

"'Hi' that's all you wanna say to your girlfriend. What are you scared to kiss her in front of me and be shown up?" Joe taunted Nick earning a glare from Nick more blushing from Macy and an elbow in the side from Stella.

"No Joseph. I just don't want to make my girlfriend uncomfortable." Nick said.

"I'M READY" Frankie yelled sliding down the fire pole. "MACY!" The youngest Lucas brother wrapped his arms around his favorite baby-sitter.

"Hey Frankie what's up?" Macy said hugging the little boy back.

"I showed my coach that kick you taught me and I get to start today." Frankie tells her all excitement and energy.

"Alright little guy." Macy says truly excited.

"Ok enough chit chat its time to go guys." Stella announced.

"Frankie will come with Stella me and Kevin. Nick you can drive with Macy." Joe said wiggling his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"Fantastic." Nick muttered while Macy blushed. Today is going to be interesting at the least.


	3. Soccer and Kisses

**AN**: OK so I know this isn't very long but I got the idea of how the kiss should go and I just had to get it out to those of you who really wanted the kiss before. Let me know what you guys think and if you all have any ideas for where it should go next.

* * *

Nick sighed in relief as his brothers and Stella sped out of the driveway. No doubt with Joe at the wheel.

"I'm so sorry about that Mace. Joe is always looking for reasons to make me uncomfortable." Nick stated looking around for his car keys. "Where the…"

"Right here dear." May said sarcastically dangling his keys from her finger.

Nick chuckled and grabbed them from her.

"Joe was right about something though." Macy mused as they walked toward the door.

"What?" Nick asked.

"That we need to act more coupley. That's not a word is it? Couplyer." Macy furrowed her brow.

"More like a Couple?" Nick supplied watching her while grabbing his guitar.

"Yeah. That's it 'More like a Couple' we can't keep acting like Macy and Nick bestest friends in the whole wide world… We have to be Macy and Nick the best teen couple ever. Do you really want Joe and Stella to be a cuter couple than us?" Macy said slyly knowing that making it a competition against brothers would help Nick feel not so uncomfortable.

"NO. I can be thoroughly cute thank you very much." Nick said.

"We should go." Macy said " Oh and be warned the whole entire universe knows we're dating. Rumor has it that we're getting an apartment soon. I'm thinking 3 bedroom 2 bath." she continued as they hopped into Nicks car.

Nick snickered at Macy's mock seriousness.

* * *

"GO FRANKIE GO! RUN THE BALL DOWN FIELD GOOOOOOOOOOO" Macy cheered at the top of her lungs which just so happened to be two times louder than anyone else at the game. Frankie's team was already up by 4 goals and the kids were having a great time.

"HEY KID. YEAH YOU WATCH IT. THIS ISNT PRESCHOOL PAY ATTENTION" Macy shrieked.

"Macy chill. The games almost over theres like 4 min left. They've practically won." Kevin said.

"Practically doesn't mean WON Lucas now back off." Macy snapped and resumed her cheering. "WATCH THE BALL 21 DON'T MAKE Muphm…"

Nick couldn't take it anymore Macy was adorable but he was pretty sure his mother was going to end up hearing about this if he didn't quiet her down so the only solution he had was to kiss her into submission.

And kiss her he did. For 3 min and 53 seconds Nick planted one hand on her hip and the other in her hair and kissed her senseless. At first it was soft and foreign then she started to kiss him back, one of tiny hands taking purchase on his chest the other on the back of his neck making him shiver slightly. When the final buzzer sounded Nick pulled away slowly opening his eyes. To find her looking well satisfied her lips swollen and red.

"You guys totally missed the end of the game." Stella pointed out smiling almost giddy.

"Huh? What game?" Macy said glancing around them.

"Alright little brother." Joe said clearly impressed.

"Don't worry Mace you can watch the last couple min. here I recorded it." Kevin handed her the camcorder smirking.

"Thanks Kevin." Macy accepted the video blushing.

Macy settled on the bench and she and Nick watched the end of the game while Frankie shook hands with the other team and ran around with his team mates.

"HI GUYS!" Frankie shouted running up to them. "Did you see me? Did you see my kick? AND GUYS…Hey GUYS…did you see me score did you see that?" He rambled.

"Sure did Frankster. Didn't you hear Macy yellin for you." Joe said chuckling ruffling the little boys hair.

"YUP! Macy you are really loud I could hear you louder than I could hear my couch. It was so cool. And all the guys are jealous that you and Stella are MY brothers hot girlfriends and not theirs." Frankie said puffing his chest out in pride.

"We're the older brothers hot girlfriend huh?" Macy said smiling deviously at Stella.

Frankie nodded in the affirmative.

"Well you know that means we get to tickle you as much as we want right?" Stella said closing in on the little boy.

"HUH? NOO HAHAHA…WAIT NO…HAHAHAHAHAHA…PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE" Frankie was in hysterics.

"You give?" Stella asked.

"I give I swear."

"Good Idea." Nick stated.

"Ok Ok Ok back to the house to shower then we'll order Pizza kay?" Joe suggested.

"PIZZA" Frankie and Kevin yelled and took off toward the car.

Joe and Stella followed closely behind and Nick and Macy brought up the rear holding hand and blushing when they made eye contact.

"Macy?" Nick whispered once they got to the car.

"Yes Nick?"

"Umm Why does your mouth taste like mint and Peaches?" Nick asks leaning down to steal another quick taste before he could stop himself.

Macy giggled.


	4. 1st and 2nd dates

AN: I'm Back… Goodness midterms had me stressing but now I get to unwind with some NACY writing…Don't forget to review and send in your request for NACY one-shots.

* * *

Nick wanted to hit his head on something hard. Like an anvil, or something of that nature. This had to be the worst idea he's ever had. Seriously. Right up their with the whole "back round vocals" thing.

Nick and Macy had been "dating" for about a month and a half and apparently hadn't been spending enough time together because around the third week people were beginning to ask if they had broken up. Which they had not. So Nick being the ever so three points shy of genius that he is he suggested that they go out. In public. Where they could get photographed and be seen being all cute and what not. Their first "date" was a baseball game.

_**Flashback (three weeks ago)**_

"**LET'S GO YANKEES!!!!!" Macy yelled.**

**Nick glanced over at her wide eyed. Wondering how he hadn't known that about her. **

"**You like the Yankees?" He asked.**

"**Of course I do. Any self respecting baseball fan does. Wait do you not? Like them I mean."**

"**Ummm Yeah I do. Because they seriously have to be only the best team ever."**

"**Agreed." Macy laughed and Nick soon joined her.**

_**FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH **_

**Nick groaned.**

"**The paparazzi have gotten in. We're gonna have to up the cuteness." Nick told her placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Macy turned into him and buried her head in his arm and threw her leg over his. Nick leaned down to whisper in her ear. **

"**I'm gonna lean up in a second you should laugh really hard. OK? The paps looooooooooovvvvve that." Macy giggled and laughed harder when he pulled back.**

**Nick looked down at her and swooped down to kiss her cheek while Macy snuggled into him more. **

"**Are they still looking?" Macy asked almost silently.**

_**FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH **_

"**Guess that answers my question…" Macy said wryly making Nick chuckle which in turn caused another bunch of flashes.**

"**This is gonna be long 4 innings I just know it." He groaned and Macy giggled again.**

_**End Flashback**_

That was their first date. Nick rolled over on his bed onto his back and sighed. Their second date didn't help these weird feelings of his much either. Well come to think of it their first date was more like a series of dates.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Macy will be right down Nick go on and have a seat." Mrs. Misa said smiling at her daughters boyfriend.**

" **He doesn't have to mom I'm here." Macy said bouncing down the stairs in a pair of William Rast jeans and a matching top.**

"**You look beautiful Macy." Nick said softly and watched a pretty blush cover her cheeks.**

"**You ready?" She asked.**

**Nick nodded still to mesmerized to speak.**

"**Where are we going?" Macy asked once they were in his car and on their way.**

"**You'll see."**

**As they drove Macy tried to guess where they could be going and nick just shook his head giving neither a positive nor a negative answer for any of her guess'.**

**Finally Nick pulled onto the tarmac near the Jonas Jet and waited for the Macy Trinity as he liked to call it.**

**First the confused look. Consisting of biting her bottom lip furrowing her eyebrows together and tilting her head to the right (never the left because that was for being angry).**

**Then awe. The previously furrowed eyebrows shoot up and her honey brown eyes widen and her lips part slightly.**

**Which leads into Nicks favorite part. Excitement. Her body starts to shake with pent up energy. Flickers of lightening shine in her eyes and she grins widely and he's reminded of sunshine. And while her realizes how much he sounds like a girl he can't bring himself to mind when she starts talking a mile a minute and hugging him repeatedly.**

**Macy followed Nick aboard the plane and stared wide eyed and excited at the plush seats the flat screen that was already playing the menu to her favorite movie "Stick It." She explored while Nick spoke to the pilot and Big Man who were prepping in the cockpit.**

"**So how do you like it so far?" Nick asked her just as she found Kevin's secret stash of miniature monkeys.**

**Apparently she hadn't heard him coming cause she started and tossed the fake animals everywhere.**

"**Nick I'm so sorry. Its just that you startled me and we're on a plane and I don't know how my mom is going to feel about me flying around…" She began a small freak out her hands waving frantically and her eyes looking panicked.**

"**Macy calm down." Nick said taking her hands in his. "Your mom has already given me the ok to take you where we're going. It's somewhere special and I hope you like it. Stella packed for us for the week. I hope this is ok. If not we can cancel the flight and have dinner at El Meat." He said looking hopeful.**

"**A week?"**

"**Yeah I thought we could spend spring break together."**

"**Wh-What?" Macy said. "YES OMG WHERE ARE WE GOING?" She started grinning again and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.**

"**I'll tell you after we take off and are too far for you to make me tell them to turn around." Nick answered slyly rather than analyze the strange feeling in his stomach.**

* * *

**After a 5 hour nap the movie and a small dinner they were well into the flight and Macy continued to try to guess where they were going.**

"**Botswana?" **

"**Really? Botswana?" Nick arched an eyebrow at her while catching the jellybean she tossed into his mouth.**

"**Well you won't give me a hint…"**

"**Fine doodlebug you want a hint." Nick smiled slightly at the soft blush that tinted her cheeks at the use of his new nickname for her.**

**Nick pretended to concentrate hard while he was really just singing his way through "Fly with me" in his head and watched her squirm.**

"**NICK." Macy exclaimed.**

"**OK fine. You've wanted to go here for a while." He watched at she mentally went through the places she wanted to go to.**

"**THE REPUBLIC OF CHAD?" **

"**Macy I am NOT taking you to Africa." He stated rolling his eyes at her.**

"**OK ok Umm New York."**

"**I could have driven us there."**

"**Los Angeles."**

"**No way was Stella letting me get you that close to Rodeo Drive without her." He said seriously which resulted in Macy collapsing in a fit of giggles.**

"**OK how about CABO!!! What happens in Cabo…" Macy started. **

"**Has nothing to do with us cause we won't be there." Nick quipped earning a smirk from Macy.**

" **I have…"**

"**Mr. Lucas we have arrived. We're waiting for the ok to land." The pilot said over the speaker.**

"**Buckle up Mace. You'll find out soon." He told her smiling secretively.**

**After the landing they took turns freshening up a bit in the bathroom and changing their clothes. They exited the plane to a flurry of cameras. Nick held Macy close while they were greeted by their driver.**

"**Welcome to Figi Mr. Lucas and Ms. Misa. I hope you enjoy your stay."**

**Macy gasped and smiled so widely Nick thought her face might split open. **

"**BEST. BOYFRIEND. EVER." Macy shouted launching herself at him and covered his face with kisses that were all captured by the paparazzi.**

* * *

Nick smiled (Yes he does realize that Macy makes him do that a lot.) thinking about the rest of the week.

_AN: Umm I kinda want to leave it there so I could think of stuff for them to do. Review please. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Read them? Oh you guys get it._


	5. Fiji Fun and Revelations

Nick groaned. Fiji had to be the worst place to bring his very hot albeit very fake girlfriend. He should have chosen Greenland or Antarctica... Somewhere where she would be covered head to toe and he wouldn't have to be worried about getting caught starring at her long legs and her flat toned stomach. Or he wouldn't be getting distracted by the way the yellow of her specially made by Stella bikini complimented her skin perfectly and made her look like she was glowing... Oh great now he sounded like a trashy romance novel."Nick did you hear anything I said?" Macy asked. Turning over onto her stomach to face were at the beach relaxing in a private cabana lying on the bed side by side with the curtains open slightly so that they could be seen together 'frolicking' as the tabloids called it.

"No I'm sorry what did you say?" He asks."I was just saying that I think we have company. That guy by the windsurfing tent has been watching us since we got out here." Macy pointed out rolled onto his stomach to get a look." Hey that guy follows us around back home. He's the one who got the pictures of us 'househunting'. This should be interesting. What do you think the headline will read?"

"Nick Lucas and his new bride honeymoon in Fiji. Details at 11." Macy said in a serious voice. Then began giggling,

"Hmm I didn't know we were married. I would have paid the housekeeper extra for those little lotions you love so much."

"Aww Nicky. My man is so thoughtful." Macy said between giggles.

"I do what I can. I mean what says love better than little hotel lotions." Nick replied chuckling a little himself. He saw the paparazzi lift his camera for a few shots.

"Macy we've got to couple it up a bit." Nick said softly. Macy immediately tucked herself under his arm and smiled up at him. Nick leaned down and captured her lips with his sweetly. Macy sighed as Nick swept his tounge inside her mouth for a quick taste of what could only be described as Macy.

"Mr. Lucas?" Nick surprised at he interruption tore himself away from Macy and jerked his head toward the voice. It was one of the servers with a tray and he was checking out Macy's legs with no shame.

"Yeah?" Nick questioned in his meanest most stuck up voice. He seriously didn't like how this guy was checking out his girlfriend. FAKE girlfriend. Goodness why did he keep forgetting that?

"I have your order here." The guy said smirking at Macy who blushed and looked away quickly ducking her head. The exchange made Nick feel an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that made him want to kiss Macy, some more, and punch this guy at the same time.

"Thanks." Nick nearly growled at the guy and grabbed the tray. "Here you go babe." He handed Macy the tray and turned to find the server checking out Macy's rear end.

"You can go now my GIRLFRIEND and I would like to relax in private." Nick spat at him making a mental note to get him fired.

Macy giggled at the look on Nicks face.

"Jealous?" Macy said quirking her eyebrow while taking a bite out of a tortilla chip.

"No." Nick said slipping his sunglasses on over his eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiight" Macy said smiling and looking very pleased with herself.

Nick smirked a little before settling his face into a contemplative stare.

"Come on. Lets go for a walk on the boardwalk." Nick suggested.

"Kay." Macy bounced off of the bed while pulling her sundress over her bikini and slipping on her flip flops. "Ready."

"Let's go doodlebug."

"Why do you call me that? I don't mind it I'm just wondering where it came from." Macy asked smiling up at him.

"Well in school when you get bored you start doodling ladybugs…Ergo doodlebug." Macy giggled.

Nick chuckled and grabbed her hand threading his fingers through her smaller ones as they started down the boardwalk walking in comfortable silence for a while.

Nick stopped suddenly and stared into a window smiling.

"Mace look."

Macy looked at where Nick was pointing and gasped. It was beautiful. A small diamond and onyx ladybug pendant.

"That's pretty." Macy said in awe.

"You like it?" Nick asked his brain already working out a way to sneak back here and get it for her.

"Yeah its gorgeous."

"Come on lets go get some fro-yo." Macy grinned and skipped off up ahead of him to the frozen yogurt shop while Nick memorized the number for the store.

Macy stared at Nick's profile from her spot against the pillows and thought about the fun they had on this trip so far and feelings she had for him. Shaking her head and focusing her attention back on the tv.

"Nick!" Macy shouted.

"What? Huh? What happened?" Nick asked turning his attention completely to her.

"We're on E! News." Macy said taking the tv off mute.

" _Today Nick Lucas and his girlfriend Macy Misa were spotted outside a jewelry store while on vacation in Fiji, where just before It has been reported that Nick got into a confrontation with one of the cabana boys that was checking out his girlfriend. Nick seemed a little jealous. Is he buying her a ring to make her officially his? Sound off in our poll…"_

"Hmmm so now we're engaged. Mrs. Macy Arabelle Lucas. I think I like it." Nick said smiling at her. "Has a nice ring to it huh.?"

Macy laughed so hard she started snorting which made him laugh.

"Oh wow I love you." she blurted. Macy froze refusing to meet his eyes. After some silence Macy sniffled to hold back her tears which seemed to thrust Nick into action.

"Macy…Mace look at me." He sounded much closer than he was before. Macy looked up and he was right in her face inches apart with a hand on her cheek.

Nick looked into her eyes and smiled slightly before whispering.

"I love you too."


	6. Making It Official and Reassurance

AN: Ok Ok Ok I'm sooo sorry for being MIA for so long. But here we go. I think there's only going to be about three or four chapters plus an Epilogue for this. Someone said I should make the epilogue M rated but I'm not too sure about that let me know what you think. ENJOY.

Macy grinned.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Completely." Nick smiled down at her. "I love your smile and your lips. I love your hands and your legs and your sense of humor. I love your that you're so sporty. I love that you're goal oriented. I love your loyalty. I love that you're the only person in the world who can talk Kevin down after a show. I love that my family loves you. I love that you treat Joe like your brother. I love that you are so great to Frankie. I love that you only get sun burned on the tops of your ears and your nose but you cover every inch of yourself in sunscreen. I love that you can beat me at tennis. I love that you get excited for a whole week when the 7 Eleven has your favorite slushiee flavor. I love you Macy Misa." Nick said.

"Wow. I…" Macy said blushing. "I didn't know you noticed all that." She finished softly.

"I notice everything about you." Nick said under his breath stepping away thinking that maybe he had said too much and scared her away.

Macy smiled and tugged at the sleeve of his shirt pulling him to her. Nick kept his eyes on her unsure of what she was thinking.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Macy?"

"I love you. I don't have all the words like you do. I don't think what I feel towards you could ever be put into words. Its like every time you're away I'm thinking of you. Thinking of kissing you. Thinking about how the pads of your fingers are rougher than the rest of your hands but how that I like feeling of your hands on my skin better than anything else. I… I… I hope you understand what I'm saying cause that's the best I can do."

Nick grinned and grabbed Macy up into his arms and swung her around.

After a couple turns Nick set Macy back on her feet. Macy laughed smiling up at him.

"Macy I want to ask you officially. Will you be my girlfriend? For real though?" He asked.

"Of Course." Macy said grinning up at him.

Nick smiled and leaned down.

"Wait." Macy said wiggling out of Nick's grasp she dashed over to her purse and pulled something out. Turning quickly she shoved a hand behind her back and smiled.

"What do you have?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Macy answered trying to look innocent.

"Yeah. Right." Nick replied advancing on his now real girlfriend.

"Really…" Macy said backing up.

Nick walked toward her slowly smirking at the way she began to fidget.

"Macy."

Step forward.

"Nicolas."

Step back.

"Mace."

Step forward.

"Nicky."

Step back

"Babe."

Step forward.

"Honey."

Step back.

"Sweetheart."

Step Forward.

"Lover."

Step back.

"Lover? Really?" Nick said laughing.

"Thought I'd try it."

"Well? What's the verdict Doodlebug?"

"I like Nicky." Macy said blushing and glancing down finding the soft white carpet giving Nick his opening.

Lunging at her he caught her in his arms and held on tight.

"So what you got?" He asked looking down at her.

"My Swedish chap stick. I was embarrassed about my lips being so chapped and you wanting to kiss me. I didn't want you to be all ewww…" Macy said opening her small hand and showing him the yellow tube.

Nick grinned down at her and pressed his lips against hers softly at first. Then deepened the kiss once he realized that she was kissing him back. She sighed after a little while and pressed herself closer to him. Taking this as permission he slid his tongue along hers slowly teasing tasting the sweetness of the mango smoothie she had ordered with her dinner. Pulling away slowly he sipped at her lips for a few more seconds before pulling back completely.

"Perfection. You are perfect for me Macy Misa. Absolutely perfect." Nick said taking the tube out her hands and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Nick."


	7. Back to Jersey Girl

AN: Ok really you cant hate me because my plot bunnies ran away. But I Have new ones and their exciting. Don't forget to send in your request for My One-Shots.

Back to Jersey Girl

Nick held Macy close as they sat on the beach and smiled as he felt her sigh heavily.

"What's going on up here?" Nick asked taping the side of her head softly.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Macy said sadly. "We're going back to homework and concerts and sports and crazy fans. Nick I just wanna stay here forever… With you."

"Me too Mace. This has been the best week of my life. But we cant hide. I don't want to hide you. I want Taylor Lautner to cry after I introduce you to him at a premier because he doesn't get to call you his girlfriend."

Macy giggled.

"I want you to come over for holidays. And I'm actually looking forward to fighting with Frankie and my Mom for your time. We can always come back. But its time we go home." Nick kissed her temple.

"Well when you put it that way." Macy said smiling.

They sat in the silence for few more minutes until Macy heard Nicks stomach growl.

"Come on. Lets go feed you rock star." Macy said trying to tug him up.

"Deal." Nick said standing. Macy laughed and danced away toward their cabin. Nick stared and started after her.

"Hey Nick." Macy called out over the waves.

"Yeah Macy." Nick looked up to find her smiling at him a little ways ahead the oranges and purples in the sky making her look like his personal angel.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted and took off for the cabin giggling and twirling.

"I love you to Macy Misa. I really love you too."

"Macy we're about to land wake up babe." Nick ran a finger up and down Macys cheek as she awoke.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

"Hi babe. There's a ton of Paparazzi out there so be prepared. Got your glasses?" He asked putting on his own.

"Got them right here." Macy put on her classy sunglasses and smiled saucily at Nick who smiled back and stole a quick kiss.

"Ok so Big Man is putting our bags in the car now and I've got a surprise for you once we get into the car ok."

"Nooo no more surprises you've positively done enough." Macy said.

"I promise I didn't spend anything."

"OK."

"Nick, Macybean you ready?" Big Man asked from the door to the plane.

"Yup. Lets go."

Macy let Nick go first and held onto his hand tightly as they descended into the ocean of flashing bulbs and stupid questions.

"Macy are you pregnant?"

_**Flash click flash flash**_

"Is it true Joes the father?"

_**Flash click flash flash**_

"Nick is it true you got married on vacation?"

_**Flash click flash flash**_

"Are you moving in together?"

_**Flash click flash flash**_

"Macy did you buy Nick a pet Python?"

Nick and Macy both looked at that pap like he was nuts before sliding into the car. Nick in the front seat and Macy in the back.

"Hi Macy."

"Hi Stella…STELLA!"

"" They both shrieked.

"OMG MACY YOU"RE BACK LOOK AT YOUR TAN AND OMG I SAW YOU GUYS ON E!NEWS AND YOU LOOKED SO CUTE. WERE YOU SURPRISED? I KNEW YOU'D BE SURPRISED DID YOU LIKE THE STUFF I PACK IT WAS SO HARD NOT TO TELL YOU DID YOU HAVE FUN TELL ME EVERYTHIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG…"

"STELLAAAA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH WE HAD SO MUCH FUN WE WENT SNORKLEING AND WE SAT ON THE BEACH AND HAD THESE MANGO SMOOTHIES THAT WERE TO DIIIIIEEEEE FOR I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW…"

Nick Joe and Kevin all stared at the two girls as they bounced up and down in the back seat of the car and squealed.

"How…How do they do that?" Kevin asked.

"Girl Voodoo man. You don't want any part of it." Joe answered from in between the two girls, rubbing his ears.

Nick smiled at Macy's excitement.

"We're here guys." Kevin announced as they pulled up in front of Macy's house.

"I'll call you Macy" Stella said.

"Ok."

"I'll be back guys." Nick said. He walked around to the trunk and carried Macy's bags up to her room. After he set them down Macy walked him back downstairs to the door.

"I love you." He said softly pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too." She whispered softly into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss waking up next to you."

"I'm gonna miss you snoring."

"Hey."

Macy smiled sweetly.

"I have something for you he said." Stepping away, He pulled a necklace box out of his back pocket. "Here"

Macy took it with wide eyes and gasped when she opened it.

Looking back at her was the onyx ladybug they saw on a silver chain.

"Turn it over." Nick said quite nervously.

Macy did and her eyes began to tear up at the inscription.

'_My Macy, My Love, My Muse, My Doodlebug, Love Always & Forever Nick'_


	8. Mine

AN: Ok so here's the new chapter. If you have any request don't forget to shoot me a PM or a review. Also I updated 101 Oneshots. Don't own it Blah blah blah…ON WITH THE STORY!

"**I feel like I haven't touched you in weeks." Nick said softly running a finger over Macy's collarbone as they stood in front of their lockers.**

"**Nick its only been a weekend." Joe interjected smirking at his little brothers love struck face.**

"**And not even a full weekend we all went over to the Misa's for dinner last night so really like 8 hours. At the most." Stella added.**

"**Shut it you both." Macy said blushing.**

"**Yeah let them be happy. You guys would be just as happy if you both weren't such chickens." Kevin stated referring to their latest 'Better as friends' break up.**

**Both Stella and Joe cleared their throats and diverted their eyes.**

"**Any way. I'll see you at lunch Nicky." Macy smiled cheekily and swiftly dashed down the hall.**

"**Nicky? How come she can call you Nicky?" Joe asked.**

"**Because I like her Joe. That's why."**

"**How rude."**

"**Hey Macy."**

**Macy groaned aloud it was Aaron.**

"**Aaron." Macy responded in what she hoped was a cold and dismissive tone.**

"**So I have don't have a date to the sweethearts dance and I was thinking we could go together."**

"**Seriously?" Macy asked in disbelief.**

"**Yeah. Well I mean its not like you're dating anyone I mean who'd date you? So really I'm doing you a favor so you don't look like a loser."**

"**She won't." Came an Ice cold voice from behind Aaron.**

"**Lucas. Can I help you with something?"**

"**Yeah. You can get away from my girlfriend." Nick answered. Or growled. Yeah Macy would definitely say growled.**

"**Oh Macy I didn't know you were gold dig-GAH"**

"**OH MY GOD NICK." Macy cried out.**

**Nick grabbed Aaron by the collar and shoved him onto the table top.**

"**Say something else about her. I dare you to." Nick was seeing red that had nothing to do with the bloody nose he just gave Aaron.**

"**Man she's not wor…"**

**Nick lifted Aarons whole body off of the table and re-deposited him onto the floor hard only to stand over him and hit him again. By this time there was a huge crowd.**

"**That girl's name is Macy Misa and she is everything. The love of my life. And you don't deserve her. Heck I don't deserve her but I'm glad she thinks I do. So back off."**

"**MR. LUCAS! What is going on here?" The PE teacher was staring at nick intently.**

"**He was disrespecting my Girlfriend. I wasn't going to just let that happen.**

"**Well obviously I'm going to send you to the Principles office. Aaron get up and shake it off." The teacher said rolling his eyes at Aarons whining.**

**Nick scowled down at the boy, picked up his bag and followed behind the principle.**

"**Macy what the heck was that?" Stella asked followed by Joe and Kevin.**

"**Uhhh…" Macy said still processing what happened.**

"**That was Nick staking his claim and protecting you Macy." Kevin explained trying to get his fingers out of a Chinese finger trap. "He's worried you don't think he's enough for you."**

"**That you'll choose some jock over him one day. So really he's being this macho guy to show that he's worthy competition." Joe explained further.**

"**Well that's dumb." Macy stormed off after Nick leaving her friends behind in the cafeteria. **

**Macy stomped through the hallways other students diving out of the way of the fierce brunette. Macy ended up outside the principles office just as Nick was leaving staring at the two week detention slip he'd just been given. Until a tapping shoe and a throat clearing pulled his attention to his irate looking girlfriend.**

"**Ma-"**

"**Uh-uh Nicholas. I talk you listen. Got it dude?"**

**Nick nodded slightly afraid of the fierceness in her voice.**

"**You are a moron. But I love you. I love you so much and if you think that I'm going to up and break up with you for some stupid self centered egotistical brain dead narcissistic jock who's only thoughts consist of my bra size and football stats then you are NOT the genius we all THINK you are. You are stuck with me Nick." Macy paused to catch her breath. "Although seeing you stick up for me like that and being all macho was kinda hot." She finish smiling shyly.**

**Nick just looked down at his detention slip. Shoved it into his pocket and smiled down at Macy.**

"**I'm sorry about all this. I just can't help but be jealous of those guys. I love you Macy and I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. And I'll fight to make sure I never ever have to find out."**

"**Never…" Macy said slyly.**

"**Never Macy. So you better figure out how you feel about complete changes or hyphens. Just saying."**

**Macy giggled thinking that Macy Lucas is perfect.**


End file.
